


Breathtaking

by TheSecretsLie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, two dorks in love, we fucking earned some fluff after all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: Steven and Connie have been best friends for years and dating for some time too. A quiet night leads to them furthering their relationship.Literally just first-time fluff. Two awkward young adults feeling their way around each other.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 182





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, if you've seen the new episodes like me, RIP. This isn't really out of cannon or in cannon. It's just assuming that everything has been resolved and Connie and Steven are adults and dating.
> 
> This is really based on some of my own experiences when I was younger. Sex takes time to figure out and I wanted to show that.

_ ‘Stars, she’s breathtaking’ _

That was the only thought that Steven could hold on to as he gazed at the woman beside him. Connie wasn’t doing anything in particular, lounging next to him at the foot of his bed, hair carelessly tossed over her shoulder with a content smile on her face. She made Steven’s heart flutter in a way nothing else did and no one else could. As the two sat watching some B-List horror movie, PJ’s and all, he couldn’t have felt more in love.

So he said as much.

“I love you,” Steven grinned, no longer even pretending to pay attention to the movie that had long past lost his interest. Connie tore her gaze away from the TV and smiled wide at his comment. She took his hand in hers and pressed a kiss to it.

“I love you too, Biscuit.”

Steven couldn’t help but pull her face gently in his hand and lean it forward to his own.

The movie in the background and the distant crashing waves from Steven’s open balcony door was the only sound as their lips met in a way so familiar it was as easy as breathing. Steven felt his heart race as Connie’s hand began to trace up his arm, the sweet summer air drifting in. The touch felt electrifying on his bare skin, all tingles. Their kiss deepened as Steven tentatively pulled her closer to him, wanting more of the sweet bubbling feeling her touch created. He felt Connie pull back, and for a moment he panicked and his breath hitched.

_ ‘Oh no I freaked her out. It was too much’ _

“Steven I can practically hear you thinking, calm down,” Connie chuckled out gently, returning Steven’s hand to its place on the small of her back.

“I-I just wasn’t sure if I, if it was too much. Sorry.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Steven obeyed, though trepidation was written all over his face.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, besides it's not like we haven’t made out before.” 

“Well yeah, but-”

“Enough but’s,” Connie asserted before she burst into giggles and her laugh was so infectious Steven couldn’t help but join in, emboldening him to drop his hand down a little farther.

“I don’t think I could ever get enough of this one.”

This time it was Connie who stuttered and Steven took pride in making this normally self-assured woman blush. Calmer about the events taking place now, Steven instigated another kiss, but not moving his hand from its current position. Connie accepted his advances and let out a small gasp as Steven pulled her even closer, their bodies now flush against one another.

“Is this okay?” he stopped, air leaving his lungs heavily. 

Connie blushed but nodded.

“Yeah, but maybe we should talk a second?”

“O-okay.”

Connie sat back on her knees, cheeks flushed.

“I just need to know what we’re okay with.”

Steven gulped, the connotation not lost on him.

“You mean like...touching?”

She nodded, trying to force her own nervousness out of her movements.

“Yes. What you’re okay with and-and what I am.”

“Well, what  _ are _ you okay with?” he asked.

Connie brushed a hair behind her ear and the silence felt like forever to Steven.

“I knew a long time ago that I wanted you to be my first. Even though virginity is just a social construct devised to demean women and I don’t condone the ideal surrounding virtue or lack thereof in relation to whether or not one has engaged in intercourse-”

Steven stared blankly for a moment in confusion before Connie grabbed both of his hands and met his eyes.

“What I mean is, I’ve shared nearly every part of myself with you for most of our lives. We’ve learned together, laughed together, fought together and with each other. We’re grown together too, and we’re adults now. I’m ready to share another experience with you, I trust you with all of me.”

Nobody could deny that Steven was and always had been an emotional person, as a result, he couldn’t be faulted for the ear to ear grin he sported with watery eyes after Connie’s declaration.

“Connie I love you so much, and I feel the same way,” he blurted out in a rush.

“Oh Steven don’t cry,” Connie laughed as she leaned forward to brush a stray tear from his cheek.

“I’m just really happy,” Steven replied, leaning into her touch. The two relished the connection for a moment before Connie leaned in to reclaim Steven’s lips in her own. This time, Steven felt only a little hesitance when pulling Connie into his embrace, his broad body encircling hers. Gentleness deepened as two young hearts bounded. Connie moved away from his mouth and began placing gentle kisses along Steven’s chin, slightly scratchy with stubble and his breath hitched when she lowered farther and began nipping at his neck. His grip tightened as she continued and he felt a growing tingle in the depths of his stomach. Connie halted her actions and placed her lips on Steven’s once more, her hands teasing the edges of his yellow pajama top. The way her fingers tips danced along his skin caused a shiver to run up his spine as he decided to take some initiative and reach down to pull it off altogether.

This was nothing new, Connie had seen Steven without his shirt plenty of times when swimming, but for some reason, he felt nerves creeping back in. Connie smiled at him again and gently ran her hands up his side.

“So handsome.”

Steven’s hands shot forward without thought and in an instant, he had pulled the two of them up onto his bed and off of the floor. Connie’s squeak of surprise was cut off by Steven who began to mimic her earlier actions, nibbling at her neck.

“Steven,” she breathed out.

“Is this good?” he asked, pulling away.

“Y-yeah.”

“What about this?” Steven continued, moving further down towards her collarbone. The shiver he felt from her gave him his answer and he continued until he reached the collar of her shirt. Steven brought his hands to the end of Connie’s shirt before meeting her eyes in a silent question. This would be tipping into new territory. Connie answered by pulling the top off in one fluid motion, going a step forward and undoing the straps from her bra and letting it fall away. Steven was sure his heart stopped the second her shirt came off but when Connie pulled off her bra as well he nearly passed out. The shock had left him still as could be until Connie grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

“It’s okay to touch,” she whispered. Steven blushed profusely, the soft tissue in his hands making him weak in the knees. The strange feeling in his stomach grew and he began to notice a rise in the front of his pants.

_ ‘I’m touching Connie’s boobs… _

**_I’M TOUCHING CONNIE’S BOOBS’_ **

Steven gulped and allowed himself to give a light squeeze. The noise his girlfriend made spurred him to begin lightly massaging her breasts. They were so soft and, well, squishy. In a moment of bravery, Steven turned over, pushing Connie on her back and hovering over her. He took a moment to just look at her, and enjoy the feeling of having his pelvis pressed up against her thigh.

“Is that-’ Connie hesitated in her words, feeling the pressure on her leg. Steven blushed, almost pulling away but finding himself caught in the look in her eyes.

“...yeah, that’s okay, right?”

In a brief second, Steven watched as Connie stretched her hand down between the two of them and pressed her hand up against him. Steven inhaled sharply at the sensation.

“C-Connie,” he grit out, overwhelmed at just how good her hand felt. Steven’s voice spurred her on and she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of his pants, no barriers left between the touch.

“Oh stars,” he blurted out, tensing tightly as she began to tentatively stroke the appendage.

“Does that feel good, Biscuit?”

“MMhmM,” Steven squeaked in response. Connie continued her motions for a few moments before she looked up at the boy. Steven got the message and sat back on his knees before sliding off his pajama bottoms. His member stood up fully erect and Connie’s eyes widened at the sight.

“Oh,” she commented blindly.

Steven suddenly felt extremely self-conscious, fighting the urge to hide himself from her view. 

_ ‘It’s just Connie,’ _

Connie continued to stare for a moment before she hooked her thumbs into her own sweatpants and panties and flung them off in one fluid motion. Steven’s eyebrows shot into his hairline at her nakedness, he felt as if his hair was standing on end. It was Connie’s turn to blush red as Steven gazed over her body. He forced himself to calm down and after a brief pause, a soft smile overtook his face.

“You’re absolutely beautiful.”

Her grin grew to match.

Steven slowly knelt back over her, their bodies completely bare to each other. Every breath felt electric, every sensation multiplied by a thousand. The two’s lips met once again as their hands roamed over one another. Steven’s hand wandered down onto Connie’s hip as he placed his mouth on the flesh of her breast. A soft gasp spurred him on and he continued his ministrations while his hand traveled inward.

“This is alright?” he asked, pausing.

Connie nodded, stroking his shoulder.

With permission, Steven placed his hands against her folds. He heard a sharp breath as he pressed a single finger against the very front of her.

“Oh, OH,” she gasped out loud, jerking slightly at the touch. Steven took this to be a good sign and rubbed the spot insistently. 

“Oh, Stev- Steven!” Connie suddenly grabbed his hand pulling it back. Steven jumped back quickly.

“Sorry sorry! Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?”

Connie grabbed his arm, pulling him back on top of her.

“Steven it’s fine! You didn’t hurt me, it was just a little too much okay?”

Steven’s anxiety remained raised for a few moments before he began to relax again and returned his hand to his previous position, much gentler this time.

“That’s- good,” Connie breathed out, her face pinched in pleasure. 

Steven made note of how each movement made her gasp or moan and stars he wanted her to touch him again because every sound made him feel like his blood was molten lava. He couldn’t help but grind himself against her as he dipped his fingers even lower, gently entering the wet entrance below. The unabashed moan Connie made in response edged Steven further and he crept his face into the crook of his lover’s neck.

“I want you,” he whispered, instinct and lust driving him to the brink of insanity

“Then have me.”

The sweet scent of coconut shampoo overtook his senses as he pulled his fingers away, wiping the wetness on the sheets beneath them.

“Do you- do you want me to?” Steven asked, stroking any piece of skin he could find.

“Yeah, at least this time I think.”

“And we don’t need-”

“No, I’m on the pill.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Steven let out a shaky breath and pressed another kiss to Connie. He adjusted his position in between Connie’s legs, scooting in closer and gripping himself, relishing in the feeling. Thoughts swirled through his head as he looked down in between the two of them, trying to align himself properly; He nearly burst the second his member touched her wetness. Steven pressed forward slightly but met with resistance.

“It’s uh up a little bit,” Connie offered, hair splayed out on the bedsheets and eyes glimmering. 

Steven nodded silently and readjusted himself before giving it another shot. This time when he pushed forward he was met with warmth. The two sucked in a gasp simultaneously as he pressed in farther. With no sign of hesitance from the woman underneath him, Steven pushed further until their hips were flush against one and other.

_ ‘Oh  _ **_STARS’_ **

For one second the world stopped. The moonlight streaming in, the shadow the TV cast on the bed, the quiet crashing of waves upon the distant shore, none of it mattered. All that mattered was the way Steven’s heart connected to Connie’s as their bodies became one.

It was one of the most intense sensations Steven had ever felt. His entire being felt like a live wire and it all converged to the spot where he and Connie were connected. Wet, tight heat surrounded him in the most exhilarating way. His heart swelled with the pure emotion of it all.

“Connie are you- I’m not hurting you right?”

“No, it’s- it’s a little weird.”

“Weird bad?”

“No, no not bad. It’s good, just feels...different?”

“Oh.”

“You can move…”

‘ _ Thank goodness’ _

With a little trepidation, Steven pulled back before pushing forward slowly. The pair jolted and Steven  **knew** that this escapade was not going to last long. Steven heard Connie let out a small sigh and it urged him to move a little faster. He leaned down to capture her lips as he moved his hips, biting back moans of his own.

“You-you feel so amazing,” he breathed out. 

Connie’s only response was a clipped whine, head thrown back and eyes closed. Steven slowly developed a rhythm to his movements, pleasure growing as their bodies melded together in something a million ways different than fusion and yet as close to it as they could get. Steven adjusted his knees in a moment and with his next movement, a sharp pain hit him as he accidentally slipped out and bumped his member hard into Connie’s thigh.

“Shit!” he hissed as he fell back on his butt while Connie sat up wide-eyed.

“Steven! Are you okay?”

He groaned in embarrassment, slapping a palm to his face.

_ ‘Way to ruin the moment Universe!’ _

“I’m fine, just slipped, I guess.”

Before Steven could apologize for messing up their romp, he fell flat on his back as Connie pushed him down.

“What are you-”

“Shh, I got this.”

Steven felt his erection grow back from its slightly wilted position as Connie placed her hands around him, warm and soft. She pumped him for a moment as he bit his lip. Then, Steven watched as Connie climbed up onto his lap and lined him back up to her entrance. In one swift movement, they were connected again. Words escaped the pair as Connie began rocking back and forth, Steven forcing his hands to actually move and gripping her hips. They found a beat to their movements once again, pleasure growing in both.

“Connie, I thi-think I’m gonna finish s-soon,” Steven huffed as his girlfriend bounced atop him. She kept rocking, hand coming down to rub at herself as she moved.

“I’m almost there, Biscuit,’ she whispered out, focused on her movements. Steven gulped and did his best to keep hold of the pressure that was begging to be released. He tried not to focus on the way Connie’s thighs surrounded his hips, the way her breasts bounced with her movements, the way-

‘Oh no’

“I can’t-,” Steven begged as he began to lose control. The second the words left his lips Connie jerked, tightening her grip around him and he saw stars when he heard her unabashed moan that accompanied it. Just as her movements started to relax, Steven let himself go and gripped her hips tightly in his hands, bucking up into her heat and grunting as he finished as well.

The couple remained in their position for a few moments, chests heaving. All at once, Connie collapsed on Stevens chest with a contented sigh.

“That was incredible,” she muttered into his chest. Steven brought a hand up to cup her back, beginning to stroke the area.

“You can always expect to see stars when you’re with Mr. Universe,” he laughed, the sound only growing as she slapped a hand on his arm.

“Don’t call yourself that, it makes me think of your dad.”

“Gross don’t bring up my dad while we’re naked.”

“You started it!”

“Well now I’m going to finish it!” Steven playfully roared as he toppled Connie off of him and began mercilessly tickling at her bare sides.

“St-Steven cut it out!” she laughed, pushing him back.

“Alright alright, but only because you’re so beautiful,” Steven crooned before kissing her chastely and sitting up. Connie lay sprawled out on the bed while Steven stood up to grab a towel off his dresser. The two smiled at each other as he cleaned them up before pulling Connie into his arms. Steven kissed her forehead and carded his fingers through her hair, she hummed with content. With both hearts full, Connie pulled up Steven’s covers over their bare bodies. Neither quite ready for the barrier of clothing quite yet. She snuggled into the corner of Steven’s arm, laying her head across his chest and listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
